


Nightmares

by SnakeWrangler4



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeWrangler4/pseuds/SnakeWrangler4
Summary: Though their adventure is done and the world is saved, Magnus is still troubled by some disturbing dreams. He makes a habit of calling Taako about it.





	Nightmares

The call comes in the middle of the night.

Normally Taako would wake up pissed and silence it with a spell. There was only so much time out of the year he got to spend with Kravitz, after all, and he resented the thought of their nights sleeping together being interrupted by some hoo-hah who doesn’t know the appropriate hours to make a call.

But Taako knows who it is at this time of night. He gingerly reaches over to his stone of farspeech, praying that the ringing and his motion would not wake his death-serving lover. The elf picks up the stone, and the voice on the other end confirms his suspicions.

“Hey, Taako. I know it’s late, but, er… Can you talk for a moment?”

“Yeah, ‘course, Magnus, what’s up?” The gruff voice on the other end hesitates for a beat, and Taako asks, “That nightmare again?”

Taako has heard it all before. He can almost recite Magnus’ dream by heart now. But he doesn’t mind listening to it again.

“Yeah… That nightmare. Just, one day, I see myself getting pulled apart into light… Then we’re back on the  _ Starblaster _ , just like that, and everything’s reset. Everything we’ve worked for here is gone.”

Taako cannot see Magnus, but the elf imagines that he’s clutching a picture of Julia as he pauses again before continuing.

“I  _ saw _ her this time, Taako. I saw Julia as I was torn apart. And she couldn’t understand what was happening or why I was leaving. How could I have prepared her for that? How could  _ anyone _ \- “

“Magnus.” Taako cuts him off. “Listen.”

He’s said this all before as well, but he didn’t mind repeating it. There was nothing to be but patient.

“I know this only helps so much, but you’re  _ here _ .  _ We’re _ here. We all are, and nothing is going to change that. We won. There’s not going to be any other cycles. Just try and remember that, alright?”

Taako hears some deep, calming breaths on the other end and feels himself relax a little as well.

Magnus eventually responds. “You’re right. Thanks, Taako, I… I wish I didn’t have to call you like this so often.”

Taako feels a small smile form onto his face. He hopes that smile, too, can somehow comfort Magnus despite the inability to see the other. “It’s not a problem, believe me. You can call me anytime, alright? Any of us, for that matter.” Taako rarely divulged it, but he of course shared the same anxieties. The thought of everything going up in smoke again.

But unlike Magnus currently, Taako had more people to ground him. Kravitz, cold as his body may be, served as a source of warmth and comfort in his own way. And of course, his dear sister Lup.

The crew of the  _ Starblaster _ was a family, no doubt about that. But Magnus has had  _ multiple _ families torn away from him. And unlike Taako, there was no glorious reunion with his wife at Raven’s Roost, like Taako had with Lup. Magnus had less to come back to.

Taako is just thankful that Magnus shares this with him. He imagines how difficult it is for the man who prides himself on being a shield to turn to others to lean on.

The voice of Magnus, calmer now, turns Taako’s attention away from his thoughts. “Thank you, Taako, again - I really mean it.”

“Any time, my man.”

And Magnus hangs up.

Taako is left to his idle thoughts once more. He’s tormented by those kinds of thoughts as well, but not to the degree Magnus is. He muses what he would do if in Magnus’ shoes. Perhaps some kind of dream or memory alteration spell, if such a thing existed.

But Magnus cannot perform such magic. And so Taako refuses to use such magic on himself. It would be unfair to Magnus.

He’s certainly considered offering to magically help Magnus with his nightmares, but he can already imagine how the conversation would go.

The two of them have had their fill with memory alteration. There was no question about that.

And so Taako sets his stone of farspeech down, rolls over, and hugs his boyfriend tightly, taking comfort in the chill of Kravitz’ body as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically write fanfiction but TAZ means so much to me I really wanted to write something for it. Every time I listen to Balance I think about how fucked up it would be if someone just... Takes the shit out and resets everything after it all. And so this was born.


End file.
